<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the winner is by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400983">And the winner is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Cigarettes, Ficlet, M/M, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beh, in fondo non importa. Non è che te le abbiano vendute perché sembri più grande, è solo che hai mentito.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the winner is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- And the winner is -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei si guardava intorno con aria circospetta, deciso a non dare nell’occhio, e ottenendo l’effetto del tutto contrario con quella sua espressione colpevole.</p><p>Aspettava Daiki fuori dalla tabaccheria da più di dieci minuti ormai, e si domandava che fine avesse fatto il più piccolo.</p><p>Quando quella mattina era andato in quello stesso posto per comprare delle sigarette, già sapeva che non sarebbe finita bene.</p><p>In fondo dimostrava in tutto e per tutto i suoi diciassette anni, e non c’era il rischio che gliene venissero attribuiti di più.</p><p>Ma poi Hikaru gli aveva detto che aveva paura, che era certo che non ci sarebbe riuscito, e...</p><p>E lui era stato costretto a provarci, a dimostrargli che aveva torto, che non c’era niente di cui avere paura.</p><p>Eppure, il tabaccaio si era rifiutato di vendergli le sigarette in modo più che deciso, dicendogli con una vena di ironia di ritornare dopo qualche anno.</p><p>Kei si era indispettito, ed era andato a lamentarsi da Arioka, come da copione.</p><p>E, come da copione, Daiki l’aveva lasciato sfogare per un po’, e poi gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui.</p><p>Kei l’aveva accompagnato fino alla tabaccheria con aria poco convinta, dicendogli che lui era ancora più piccolo e che di certo non avrebbero venduto le sigarette neanche a lui, ma l’altro aveva insistito per provare lo stesso, e Inoo aveva deciso di lasciarglielo fare.</p><p>Stava giusto cominciando a pensare a che scusa avrebbe inventato con Hikaru per non essere riuscito a comprare le sigarette, quando Daiki uscì con un sorriso dalla tabaccheria e gli mise un pacchetto in mano.</p><p>“Come... come diavolo hai fatto?” gli chiese Kei, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione a metà fra lo sconvolgimento e la sensazione di sconfitta per il fatto che Daiki era riuscito dove lui invece aveva fallito.</p><p>“Oh, ho semplicemente giurato e spergiurato che erano per mia madre. E lui non ha fatto troppe storie.” spiegò il più piccolo, scrollando le spalle. “Se vuoi puoi dire ad Hikaru-kun che le hanno vendute a te, non importa.” aggiunse, con un sorriso.</p><p>Inoo rimase per qualche secondo fermo sul marciapiede, con il pacchetto di sigarette in mano.</p><p>E alla fine scrollò le spalle e s’incamminò in direzione dei dormitori, con l’altro che lo seguiva.</p><p>“Beh, in fondo non importa. Non è che te le abbiano vendute perché sembri più grande, è solo che hai mentito.” disse, come volendo sminuire Arioka.</p><p>E questi fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine parve decidere di lasciar perdere.</p><p>Tornarono insieme al dormitorio, e Kei non disse più una parola per tutto il tragitto.</p><p>Doveva ammetterlo, Daiki era stato più ingegnoso di lui. Per una volta.</p><p>Era per questo che gli piaceva, no?</p><p>E poi, quello che alla fine contava davvero, era potersi presentare di fronte ad Hikaru con espressione vittoriosa.</p><p>Poco importava come fosse arrivato alla vittoria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>